Decisions
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: Decisions are are hard sometimes, especialy when it's concerning the saftey of another. So which one do you do? Stay with a band of dangerous pirates that you've come to call family? Or do what you think is safe? bad summery, sorry. Rated T, language
1. Chapter 1

"**You ever think about it." he questioned**

"**What?" she sat next to him, her eyes closed as the last bit of sunlight beamed down upon her face. **

"**How we never… just… stop." **

**She opened her eyes, turning her attention fully toward him. "I have no clue what you're talking about."**

"**Mom could be… dead. But we won't… can't face the truth can we?"**

"**Mahad," she scolded. "Mom is fine, I've felt her."**

"**Right." he nodded, not paying much attention to her. His eyes rested on the old water tank floating a few feet away from Puerto Angel. It's small piece of earth it rested on, looking as if it might fall apart at any moment. "But… how do you know your not being tricked? What if Oslo figured out someway to mess with your senses."**

**There was a long pause of silence, she rested back into her comfortably position on her grassy bed. "That would be… evil."**

**Mahad looked down at his sister sympathetically. "I didn't mean to scare you Lena. I'm sure Oslo can't do that."**

**She didn't reply, just merely let her arms glow lightly in the last ways of sun as it turned to night. "I do think about it sometimes though. What if I'm wrong? Could she really be…?"**

**His turn not to reply. **

"**I'm going to head back home Mahad." she pulled herself up. "See you there." **

**With one last small smile she started back toward the town of their small block. **

**---**

**Lena pushed open her bedroom door, it's contents still in the same place she had left them, unstirred. **

**She picked up the brown book that lay upon her bed, a large golden 'P' on the cover. **_**Peter Pan **_**had always been her favorite.**

**She could still remember the first time her mother read it to her. The way her deep, pretty voice could bring all the creatures of the fantasy to life. Tinkerbell's angry face, how it turned bright red when she was mad, and Wendy's way of giving Peter a kiss. The way her brothers were always getting into trouble. Just like Mahad. **

**She placed the book on her dresser, sighing heavily. "Mom?" she called out softly. "Are you okay?" she closed her eyes and waited, yet no one spoke back to her. "I'm not sure if you can hear me… but I miss you. A lot. I hope… I hope your okay and…" she paused. "I need you, so does Mahad. He's loosing hope mom."**

**With another sigh Lena left her room, going to try and find refuge from her senses. Were they right? Or wrong?**

**She slowly walked toward the tavern, it being the only place noisy enough for her to **_**not **_**be able to think about her mother or Mahad's strange, gloomy behavior. **

**---**

**Mahad slipped down into the front seat of the Hyperion, kicking his feet up on the dash. **

**With a sigh he closed his eyes, listening to the faint noise coming from the tavern. He really didn't feel up to going in there at the moment. **

**He'd thought it over so many times, how he hadn't been able to protect his mother. **

"**Mom?" he didn't open his eyes, afraid he just might see his mother's face. "I really don't know if this works… but Lena seems to think it does. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't protect you." he was forced to open them suddenly, as the noise of an engine drew near. **

**He turned around, gazing out of the dark night sky. He jumped up all of a sudden, hitting his head on the roof of the Hyperion. "Ow!" he mumbled, opening the hatch and jumping out.**

**---**

"**Cortes!" he burst through the tavern doors, but was unable to locate the captain, whom might not even be here. "Everyone be quiet!" he yelled, causing the conversations between everyone to die down. **

"**Come on Mahad," Patrucci rolled his eyes. "We know you like to be the center of attention but really, do you have to yell?" **

**He glared at the older man. "Oh I suppose I could just keep quiet while the Sphere invades then." **

**Whispering rippled through the tavern. **

"**What do you mean? Where?" Lena slid off her chair from the bar. **

"**It just circled around the block, it'll be here any moment!" he said, rather annoyed that no one was taking this seriously. **

"**Where's Cortes?" Dahlia went to the doors, pushing them open for a moment. She turned back around to face everyone. "Okay, I want everyone to stay here while us three go find Cortes, he'll take care of it." **

**The small amount of citizens in the room wore looks of panic and fear, all of whom were not their feet ready to leave. **

"**She's right, they won't bother you." Lena nodded fallowing Dahlia out the door. "I hope." she whispered as Mahad went out behind her. **

**---**

**By the time they'd reached the large stone steps leading up to the lighthouse, Cortes was already running down them. "Lena, Mahad get in the lighthouse, Dahlia come with me." **

"**But Cortes I can help!" Mahad protested, grasping the man's arm as he went by. He quickly released it though. **

"**Mahad I don't have time for this, just get in the lighthouse with Lena, we'll take care of it." **

**He opened his mouth again to argue but the captain had already continued descending the steps. Dahlia glanced at her two friends before quickly fallowing. **

"**Come on." Lena grabbed her brother's hand, pulling him away as he watched them go. **

**Once they were close to the lighthouse though, he stopped. "I forgot my boomerang." he said as truthfully as possible. **

"**Yu never forget your boomerang, it's behind you." she tried to pull him more. **

**He reached back, feeling the smooth surface of his weapon. "It's not there." **

"**Mahad…" she let out an exasperating sigh. "We don't need it right now **_**just come on.**_**"**

**He pulled his hand away turning and jogging back down the steps. "Get in the lighthouse Lena I'll be right back!" **

**He almost thought she'd fallow him, but for some reason she didn't. Instead she continued up toward the tall slim structure. **

**---**

**He pulled boomerang out as he neared the town square. Several brigs stood there, with them, obviously, was Diwan. **

"**Where is the girl?" she sneered to whomever stood before her, the person was blocked from Mahad's view. **

"**What girl?" it was Patrucci. **

**As he listened he suddenly felt a had roughly grab his shoulder. He jumped away from his hiding place in the alley, almost in plain sight of Diwan and her brigs. **

**This caught the guardian's attention and she glanced there way for the briefest moment, catching sight of a rather familiar face for only a second. **

"**Dammit Mahad." Cortes growled, pulling the boy back into the shadows. "Why can't you listen?"**

**A moment later Diwan spoke again. "The Sejin, Lena." **

**There was a pause. **

"**A Sejin you say? Well… I'm afraid I can't help you. As you can see there are no Sejins here. Wouldn't that be against the Sphere law?" **

"**Yes, yes it would." she growled, though her tone softened. She stared to walk around Patrucci, looking over the small houses. "I suppose then, you won't mind if we just check the houses, tavern… alleys." **

**Cortes grabbed Mahad's arm and pulled him back, away from the center of the town. **

**They were to far for listening now, but it was obvious Patrucci said yes, because several brigs started to spread out, one going into the alley they had just run out of, and back up toward the lighthouse. **

"**You better of not blow our cover or so help me…" Cortes growled, nearly dragging him up the steps. **

**Once they were at the top he pulled the lighthouse door open, throwing the boy in. "Stay." he growled, closing it shut a moment later. **

**---**

**The Sphere left soon after that, not being able to find any trace of Lena. After awhile Mahad and she started back down for the town, thanking Vector for the… **_**wonderful **_**history lesson he gave them on how Skyland came to be. **

"**I never thought I'd actually get bored of being with Vector." Lena rubbed her temples non stop, groaning. "My head hurts." **

**Her brother though, didn't say anything. **

"**Something wrong?" **

**He stopped, glancing at her in the corner of his eye. "When they first arrived, I didn't go down there for my boomerang. I went to go help. But I think I might have done more damage then anything."**

"**Mahad I knew you weren't going down there for your boomerang, but I wasn't about to stop you. It's not my fault your stubborn." she smiled. "But what happened?"**

"**Diwan saw me, or at least I think she did. Only for a slight second though, I mean I'm not sure she even knew it was me. It's just… what if she did? She might just have left to get more help." **

"**I'm sure it's fine. Usually she would have stayed and tried to find me. She didn't, so everything's alright." **

"**I hope you're right Lena." he continued walking with a sigh. **

**---**

"**Lena," someone whispered softly, shaking her shoulder. "Come on, wake up."**

**Her eyes opened a bit, revealing Mahad standing over her. She jerked her head up, smashing into his. **

"**Ow!" he stumbled backwards, clutching his forehead. "What's wrong?"**

"**You scared me!" she exclaimed angrily, but softened. "What time is it?"**

"**Early." he muttered starting for the door. "I need you to come with me." **

"**Where?" she slid off the bed, rushing after her brother. A week and a half had passed since the sphere had come, ever since then Mahad had been acting a little funny.**

"**I can't tell you yet," he uneasily glanced at her as he pushed open the door to their house. **

**She thought for several seconds. "Did Cortes tell us to do something?"**

"**Uh… no…" he quickened his pace, heading toward the docking bay. **

"**Mahad," she stopped abruptly, causing him to turn around. "Is this another one of your wild adventures? Because if it is-"**

"**No Lena," he grasped her hand, pulling her along with him. "I'll tell you when we get in the Hyperion."**

**She sighed. No use trying to get it out of him now.**

**---**

**Mahad switched the ship on, causing a low rumbling noise to erupt from the engine. He glanced around uneasily outside. **

"**What's the matter with you?" Lena questioned as he pulled the Hyperion away from Puerto Angel. "Where are we going?"**

**He didn't answer. **

"**Mahad!" she slammed her hand down onto the dash, causing the ship to stop abruptly. "Tell me where we're going or I'll turn this ship around and take us right back to Cortes." **

**Mahad grasped her hand, only pulling back when he got a little shock of Sejin powers. **

**She looked at him demandingly. **

"**Okay fine, but you have to promise we'll still go after I tell you."**

**She hesitated. "Agreed."**

"**We're going back to Bablonia." **

"**What?!" she exclaimed, causing the ship to jerk at her sudden burst of energy. She removed her hand from the dash. "Why?"**

"**Because Lena, I can't risk screwing up again. Putting you in danger, like I did at Puerto Angel."**

"**Mahad I'm **_**fine.**_**" she rolled her eyes slightly. "**

**He slowed the Hyperion, turning his gaze on her. "Lena ever since we joined Cortes you've been put through constant danger!"**

"**And you are just now realizing this? Just because I get into danger sometimes doesn't mean-"**

"**Okay listen." he stopped the ship for a moment, turning around in his seat to face her. "We'll go there. But if we see even the slightest hint that the Sphere's around. We'll leave." **

**She looked away for a moment. A little hurt that he didn't even talk to her about it until now. It was true though, she was in more danger with the pirates... "Alright Mahad."**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Cheng," Cortes approached the tavern bar. "Have you see Mahad and Lena?" **

**Cheng glanced up at his captain. "No sir." he paused. "But I didn't see the Hyperion at all this morning." **

**Cortes sighed. "Wait till he gets back." he mumbled, turning back toward the door. "I'll-" **

"**Morning Captain." Dahlia nodded as she stepped into the tavern. "Beautiful day isn't it?"**

"**Have you talked to either Mahad or Lena?" he demanded immediately. **

"**Uh… last night I talked to Lena."**

"**About?"**

"**Girl things Cortes, I don't think you'd understand. What's this all about?" **

**He pushed the door open. "Hyperion's gone." then he disappeared out of the tavern. **

**---**

**Lena sighed, causing a small white circle to appear on the Hyperion's window. Running her finger over it she made a smiley face. **

"**Can you not do that Lena?" Mahad tapped her on the shoulder. "I just washed those." **

**She rolled her eyes, pulling away from the window. "You and your ship." she mumbled clutching at her rumbling stomach. She didn't say anything though, about her hunger. **

"**Where are we?"**

"**We'll be arriving at Bablonia soon." he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm surprised Cortes hasn't tried to contact us yet." **

**As if on cue, the radio came to life. **

"**Mahad?" the captain's demanding voice boomed into the ship. "Where are you?" **

**Mahad hesitated, then pushed a button on the console. "Good morning Cortes, lovely day isn't it-"**

"**Is Lena with you?" Cortes questioned. **

"**Yes…" her brother answered rather happily. "We just thought we'd… go for a morning ride."**

"**You've been gone for nearly three hours now Mahad, where are you?"**

**He quickly started looking around the seats for something. **

"**What are you doing?" Lena whispered. **

**Mahad smiled, reached down under her seat, then producing a scrunched up piece of paper. **

"**Mahad?" Cortes was growing more and more impatient. **

"**Uh… sorry Cortes!" he scrunched the paper up even more over the radio, making a very fake, and very bad static sound. "We're loosing you… no need to worry… be home soon…" he then turned the communicator off. **

"**You really shouldn't lie."**

"**I wasn't." Mahad nodded forward. "We are home." **

**Lena glanced out the window. In the distance a small block floated, as they drew nearer and nearer it grew more visible. **

"**Bablonia." she sighed. **

**---**

"**Mahad?" Cortes questioned angrily. "Come in Mahad?" **

"**I don't think it'll work Cortes, he has his communicator turned off." Cheng confirmed, eyes darting over the screen laid out before him. **

**The captain sighed. **

"**I'm sure they're just going for a ride like he said." the black haired boy shrugged. "It is a nice day."**

"**I've heard enough of that today Cheng." he growled, taking a seat in the captain's chair. "What bothers me though, is why Lena would just go out like that. She would have at least told me if they were just going for a 'ride'." **

"**She's turning into a teenager Cortes." Dahlia stepped into the room. "Becoming more like Mahad I mean to say." **

**The captain side-glanced at her. "I suppose you would be the one to confirm that. You do seem to have a more… official relationship with her." **

**She smirked at that. The thought that the captain seemed the tad bit jealous amused her. "Let's just hope Mahad doesn't do anything stupid on his **_**ride**_**."**

**Cortes sighed. "We can hope." **

**---**

**Their house was the same way it had been before. The last time they had come Lena was able to contact her mother through a picture. Now she wondered if she could do that again. **

**Nothing worked though, as she rummaged through some of her mother's stuff. Everything she touched just seemed cold and lifeless. **

"**Well…" Mahad sighed. "I'm sure Cortes will come at some point. I haven't really figured out what to do then. But it's not like he'll make us leave." **

"**Won't you miss them?" she asked, turned to him. "Cheng, Dahlia, Cortes…"**

"**Cheng Maybe…" he thought for several seconds. "Dahlia I suppose. Cortes… not really." **

"**Mahad." she playfully glared at him. **

"**Okay okay." he raised his hands defensively. "I guess I might slightly miss him. Along with all the others. But that won't stop me from staying." **

**She only sighed. Stepping out into the front yard. The huge oak tree on the small hill was only a few yards away. The leaves blowing softly in the breeze. **

"**Maybe we should try and clean this place up a little bit." she commented. Turning around and studying the front of the house. **

"**Not really." her brother shook his head, leaning in the doorway. "It feels more like home… when it's like this." **

**She looked to the basket ball hoop around back, then went to find the ball itself. She spotted it's faded orange slightly sticking out of the bushes. When she picked it up though, it was flat. **

"**It's not the same without you mom." she whispered. "Why won't you come back?"**

**---**

**Mahad pulled open the top drawer of his dresser, it's contents rolling about inside. This had been his treasure hiding place. Where his mother always told him to put only special things that he cared a lot about. **

**He could still remember playing pirates with Lena. How she always wanted to be like Wendy from **_**Peter pan. **_**A damsel in distress, walking the plank. He of course, having to be Peter and Hook, went from shoving her off the plank to saving her from her death, which was a two foot drop of the two last stone steps up by the oak. **

**Their mother never really approved of them playing pirates. He knew now that it was because his father was one himself. **

**He pulled out a small bottle, inside was a secret treasure map, leading to a spot not far from here where hus secret hideout was. **

**Come to think of it, the only person who knew of it was Haniko, whom he'd brought there one day to be alone, after Lena wouldn't stop bugging them up at the oak. **

**He though about his friend Shoomdai. Was he still working for the Sphere? If so… did that mean they could be here? Had he done the right thing in bringing Lena here?**

**Mahad was torn away from his thoughts by a loud crashing noise, as if something had just shattered. **

**He jumped to his feet, running from his room and back outside. "Lena?" he called out, then ran around the house. "Lena are you alright?" he questioned his little sister, who was crouching down, picking up several pieces of what looked like a pot. **

"**I didn't mean to…" she stuttered. "It was mom's favorite." **

**He then recognized it as the white flower pot their mother had received as a gift from them for Mother's day. One side had several painted flowers, while the other showed small drawings ships with lasers and what not. He wouldn't, of course, have been able to tell what they were if he hadn't made them himself. **

**Mahad then noticed the tears in his sister's eyes. **

"**Hey," he knelt down beside her, putting his arm over her. "It was an accident. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."**

**Lena blinked several times, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry." she sniffled. "Stupid thing to cry over." **

**He rose up, bringing her with him. "Come on." he led her back into the house, forgetting the shattered flower pot that had been so dear to their mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/R: Sorry I haven't had a notes for the first two chapters, anyways, I don't think it's the best plot really. I suppose I don't think Mahad would actualy be so responsible to actually bring her back to their home, but oh well. If you like it then review please. **

**---**

**Cortes quickly made his way toward the lighthouse. They'd been gone for awhile now, in a few hours if they still weren't back he'd send out a search. **

"**Vector?" he questioned, pushing open the door, only to stop abruptly in front of a large pile of gadgets and bottles, some things he'd never even seen before. **

"**Ah Cortes, so nice of you to come by." Vector's graying hair was just visible behind a large stack of papers on his desk. "I was hoping to get consent from you to use some of the blocks water supplies for an experiment of mine. It'd only be a little bit of course but I still thought I should ask-" **

"**If you don't mind me interrupting Vector," Cortes sighed. "But I need your advice on something." **

"**Shoot." the elderly man smiled. "You see when I say shoot I'm referring to that gun you always carry around. Quite amusing I believe, I've been putting some phrases like that together for awhile and-"**

"**Vector." Cortes interrupted. **

"**Oh yes of course, what was it you needed?" **

"**Mahad and Lena left early this morning, last time we spoke Mahad 'lost signal' they haven't tried contacting us and they must have their communicators shut off… or they're not in the ship." **

"**Well I'm quite surprised you haven't been out looking." Vector studied a sheet of paper for several seconds.**

"**I didn't know whether to go looking or stay. Mahad's been acting a little strange lately. Something tells me he has troubling thoughts on his mind. I'm just giving him some space I suppose." **

"**Yes I agree." Vector set his paper down, looking up at the Captain. "Mahad is at a delicate age in his life, so is Lena. I remember when one of my nieces was their age, she was… worried, upset. Never felt safe much." **

**Cortes sighed. "I'll send Wayan and some of the other's out at least. Maybe they'll find them."**

**With a nod he turned to leave. **

"**Cortes," Vector called after him. "If I were you, I'd wait a bit. Give them some time." **

**Cortes glanced over his shoulder, thn left the lighthouse. **

**---**

**Lena stood there, staring out her window at the darkening sky. **

**She went to the cupboard to look for some food. Grabbing a can of some kind of soup she put it in a pot, stirring it constantly. **

"**Cold soup." Mahad muttered when she set it in front of him. "Remember when mom made this stuff… never liked it much." he stopped talking after that.**

**They ate quietly, neither one having much to say. Finally though, Mahad did speak up. "I'm going to turn the lights out Lena." he did exactly that. Just being cautious of any passing S22's. **

**Lena covered the soup up then went to their bedroom, where she flopped down on the small bunk bed. She'd always wanted to sleep on the top, but her mother had forbid her from doing so. **

**When Mahad attempted to pull himself up onto his bed he only succeeded in hitting the ceiling. "Ow…" he mumbled. "Didn't you always want to sleep on top?" he said smiling. **

**She slowly climbed up, ignoring the several cobwebs that hung from the ceiling, only inches from her face. **

"**Goodnight Mahad." she whispered. **

"**Night Lena." he mumbled back. **

**---**

**Cortes steered the Saint Nazaire away from Puerto Angel. He'd waited long enough, it was already night time. He'd already figured several places they could be, but had to decide which ones to set out for. There was Bablonia, for one choice and the old warehouse where Mahad first found the Hyperion. He'd check Bablonia first. **

**Several minuets passed of Cheng humming lightly, while Dahlia remained quiet below. **

**Cortes ever so often shifted uncomfortably. **

"**I'm sure they're alright." Cheng reassured. "Mahad will keep Lena safe, there probably isn't anything wrong."**

**The captain only kept his eyes on the sky before him. He should have left early, shouldn't have let the Vector tell him to wait. Should have gone.**

**---**

**Mahad awoke to sound of footsteps. **_**Inside the house**_**. He quickly scrambled out of bed, looking to the top bunk where Lena still snoozed lightly. **

**Stumbling across the room he grasped his boomerang from the windowsill just as the bedroom door creaked open.**

**He threw his arm back, then as he threw it forward realized who stood before him. Not releasing the boomerang he stumbled forward, ramming into the person. **

"**Ow!" she yelped when she was slammed into the door. **

"**Mahad?" Lena sat up, only, like Mahad had, to his her head on the ceiling. **

"**Haniko?" Mahad scooted away from the girl. "Sorry."**

"**It's okay," she looked at him for several seconds, then flew into his arms like the last time they'd seen each other. "I can't believe you're here!" **

"**Yeah," he patted her on the back. "But… what are you doing here?"**

**She pulled back, blushing. "I come here every once and awhile… just to think." **

**Lena had slid of the bed now, still rubbing her aching head. "Hi Haniko." **

"**Lena," the older girl hugged her as well. "It's great to see you… but what are you doing here?" **

**Both siblings looked at each other uneasily. **

"**We've… decided to come home." he looked down at his feet. **

"**That's great! But… did you find your mother? Is she here? I haven't seen her in so long-"**

"**We still haven't found her." Lena shook her head sadly. **

**The three of them stood in silence for several seconds. Haniko looked from one of them to the other. "Sorry… why don't we go see Shoomdai? He's working in the fields right now, but he'd love to see you guys." **

"**Alright." Mahad agreed, signaling for them to leave. "Ladies first." he bowed slightly, opening an arm toward the door. **

**This caused the older girl to smile, but his sister only rolled her eyes. **

**---**

"**Cheng." Cortes stood from his chair. "The radar… what does it say." **

**The boy looked over to the screen. "Everything seems clear Cortes. Something wrong." **

"**Clear you say?" the captain strained his eyes. "Then what to do assume that is?" **

**Cheng rose from his seat, taking his place next to Cortes. "No… that's impossible, they would have come up on the radar…" **

**He rushed back over to his station. **

"**Dahlia." he called out. "Prepare yourself, this'll be a hard one." he kept his eyes on the six S22's that approached them. "Dammit Mahad, where are you." **

**---**

**The three approached the Mansa field slowly, in it was but only a single person. **

**Mahad stopped the two girls when they got half way toward the person, then raised a finger to his lips. **

**Very quietly he snuck forward, creeping up on the teenage boy, whom was to busy weeding to realize he was about to be jumped. **

**Mahad, on sudden impulse shoved the boy forward, causing the rake to drop to the ground and smash several of the flowers. **

**Shoomdai, unexpectedly, grasped the rake and swung it around, attempting to hit his attacker in the head. **

**Mahad ducked and tripped him. "Chill out! It's just me."**

**Shoomdai released the rake, letting it drop next to him, then pulled himself back up. "What in Skyland are you doing here?" **

"**Was hoping for a more welcoming committee but this'll have to do," Mahad grasped his friend's hand and arm. "Lena and I are just here for awhile." **

**Both Haniko and Lena were picking their way toward the two, careful not to step on many of the Mansa flowers. **

"**Lena," Shoomdai smiled. "You've grown a lot. Nice to see you." **

"**Hello Shoomdai." Lena blushed slightly. "Flowers look good this season." **

"**Yeah," the teenage boy sighed. "Been working pretty hard. Right Haniko?" **

**She rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah **_**some **_**of us have." **

**Mahad smiled. "Anyways, how about we do some racing?" **

**Lena sighed, the last time they'd raced Dahlia could have been seriously hurt, along with Shoomdai himself. **

"**Sorry Mahad, but I've got to keep working, since I got fired by the Sphere I've been doing pretty poorly in finances, well… my mom had at least." **

"**They fired you?" Lena asked not very surprised. **

"**Yup, accused me somehow of interacting with pirates. Can you believe that?" he grinned. **

"**Why would you do something like that?" Mahad shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you **_**know **_**any pirates. Right?" **

**Shoomdai shook his head. "Exactly, I mean who would want to know some filthy dirt-bag who steals stuff from people?"**

**They all fell silent, then both boys burst out in laughter. **

"**That's a good one." Mahad laughed. **

**Lena smiled, it was nice seeing her brother happy for a change. He'd been so… sad and cold back at Puerto Angel, like he didn't enjoy being there at all.**

**As the older three started a conversation she crouched and plucked a Mansa flower from the ground. "I'm home." she whispered. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/R: Here is the next chap, enjoy. **

**---**

**Cortes stumbled sideways as another blow came to his ship. **

"**Dahlia!" he ran to the steps. "Shoot them out of this damn sky now!" **

"**I don't know what's wrong sir… the guns aren't working…" **

**He let out a frustrated growl then went to the door, jerking it open and stepping out onto the deck, whipping out his gun.**

**In an instant one of the patrollers swooped by, sending several blue lights slamming into the side of the ship. **

**Cortes was thrown backward then forward again, catching himself on the rail. **

"**Are you alright Cortes?" Cheng appeared in the doorway. **

"**Get back inside." the captain ordered raising his gun up. As the patroller flew by again he shot at it several times, only succeeding in putting a crack in the window. **

**Something was wrong now. They weren't firing. They were creating a circle around the ship now, lasers flaring up. **

**He then realized what they were doing. "Cheng, Dahlia!" he yelled running back for the door. "Get down-" **

**He was cut short when a loud explosion erupted from the front of the ship where the bridge was, sending him flying backwards several feet. **

**It seemed as if he was on fire, heat swarming all around him. He heard a fearful scream from the bridge. Dahlia. **

**The ship rocked, seeming as if it was about to flip all the way over. He slid from one side of the deck to the other, smashing into every piece of metal around him. **

**Finally it stopped, but it was tilting the wrong way, dangerously tilting. **

**He could hear the generators shutting down. He closed his stinging eyes, from the smoke. **

**His gun was gone, his arms burned along with several other parts of his body. He let out, what he thought, was a rather pitiful cry. He touched a burning spot on his leg, where it was a vicious purple, red and black color. **

**He felt his eyebrows almost completely gone from the heat. **

"**Cheng!" he managed to call out. "Dahlia!" **

**There wasn't a reply. **

**---**

**Lena jumped to her feet, with a yelp. **

"**What's wrong?" Mahad stood up from his spot under the large oak, fallowed by both his friends. **

"**I… I don't know." her breathing became heavy. "I just… just felt something… like… a pain… heat… I just…" **

"**What's she talking about?" Shoomdai looked rather confused. **

"**My powers." she said quietly. "They sometimes make me feel… someone or something. Kind of like how I communicated with mom before."**

"**You can do that?" Haniko slightly gasped. "That would be… amazing to have." **

"**Mahad," Lena ignored the other two. "Something's… wrong… I don't know what but we have to do something. We should contact Cortes see if everything's alright." **

"**No." her brother said firmly. "I'm sure it's fine Lena. Maybe it's…" he glanced at the two next to him. "Maybe it's like what I said before. With Oslo. How he could maybe… do that. Scare you like that." **

"**No," she shook her head, beads of sweat forming on her face. "It's not like that. I don't think he can do that." Could he? No. **

**Haniko placed her hand on Lena's forehead. "I think your running a fever Lena. Maybe you should go lie down."**

"**It's just the sun." she insisted. **

"**I thought Sejins draw energy from the sun, why would you get a fever from it?" Shoomdai questioned. **

**He was right, but she didn't **_**want **_**to rest. "I'm fine, really." **

**---**

**Mahad opened the bedroom door, pushing Lena inside. "Just for a little bit okay?" **

**She sighed, she'd have argued with him back at Puerto Angel but now… he was sort of in charge. "Alright." **

**He left after that. It was weird, if she was running a fever she would have been feeling cold, but she was feeling hot. Very hot. **

**She flopped down on the bottom bunk, shoving her face into the old smelling pillow. A few minuets later she fell strangely cooler. She raised her head up, glancing around the room, then pulling herself into a sitting position.**

**Her legs then began to shake, for no reason at all. A burning sensation when through them, then up her arms and chest. **

**She was to shocked to cry out, her heart racing as it came in waves, then when she finally stood up, they stopped. **

"**Mahad!" she rushed through the house and out the door. "I felt it again!" **

**---**


	5. Chapter 5

**--- **

**Cortes pulled himself forward, crawling toward the steps that led up next to the bridge. He stopped several times, to catch his breath, before pulling on. **

**He came to the first step, dragged himself up to the fifth, then stopped. **

**A quiet voice came from above. "Cortes?" **

**When he looked up Cheng was at the top of the stairs, leaning against the rail. "Dahlia… she…" he was fearful. "I don't know if she's okay… there is so much stuff down there…" **

"**Come help me Cheng." Cortes didn't think about what could be wrong with Dahlia just yet. He had to get Cheng and himself inside. That blast from the S22's drained most of their energy for awhile. They wouldn't be coming anytime soon. **

**Cheng grasped his captain's arm, helping him up the steps and into the bridge. He stopped though when Cortes tried to go to where she was. **

"**Stay here." he said pulling the boy's hands away from his arm. "I'll be right back."**

**He was able to pull himself to his feet, stumbling forward he slowly descended the small steps. There was pieced of metal everywhere, just like above. The seat where Wayan, if he had been here, was completely destroyed. **

**When he looked forward he could see why the ship was tilting. The front side was almost completely gone. **

**He touched Dahlia's seat, where she was no longer there. "Dahlia?" he called out softly. No reply. **

**He glanced over the pile of metal, then turned back toward the steps. A soft groaning noise stopped him. He turned around quickly, gazing around for any trace of the girl. That was when he saw the yellow clothing, a small patch sticking out from the pile. **

**He stumbled forward, grasping a metal bar and pulling it aside, then another piece and another. "Dahlia." he pushed a long silver sheet of metal away, revealing the blonde haired girl's face. Where her one bruised eyes, purple and red cheek and singed eyebrows, like his, could be seen.**

**He pulled her from the pile, into his arms. **

"**Cor… tes?" she opened her eyes slightly. "My… side…" **

**He looked down to her hip, where a large gash reached several inches across, blood spilling out of and onto him**

"**It's okay Dahlia." he scooted slowly toward the stairs, dragging her with him. "Cheng." he grunted, pulling her up onto the first step. "Come here."**

**The boy came next to him, staring at Dahlia in horror. "She…"**

"**Help me…" the captain said weakly. **

**The two of them managed to get her to the top. But both collapsed when they did so. **

"**Can you walk fine?" Cortes questioned, his throat was dry and hurt, like the blast had sent fire through him. **

"**Yes." **

"**I need you to get some bandages for her. I'll the rest." **

**Cheng stumbled off somewhere, to search for the bandages. **

"**How… how did they…?" Dahlia whispered next to him.**

"**I've only seen it once before, when Marcus was still around. We managed to get away in time then, but some of the Mosquitoes didn't. The damage… well we knew not to let them get the chance again. The S22's, they create a ring around you, keeping you from escaping. The lead ship drains most the power from the others creating a massive blast… you know the rest." **

**She looked at him, for the first time he saw fear in her. Cheng knelt down beside them, handing the bandages to Cortes. **

**Cortes slowly wrapped the wound up, slipping out from underneath her. "Cheng I want you to stay here with her." he managed to stand for the first time by himself, slipping over to the door. **

**He didn't go out though, just stood there and waited for them to come. **

**---**

**Mahad jumped backwards as Lena let out a scream, louder then he had ever heard her do. She stumbled backwards, beginning to fall. **

**Haniko caught her first, looking to the two boys for help. **

"**Lena." Mahad pulled her into his arms. "Lena what's wrong!?" **

**She was clutching her side in agony, tears forming in her eyes. "It's… her…" her eyes were bright with horror. "She's hurt… bad…" **

"**Who?" he franticly asked. "Lena who? Is it mom? Is she hurt?" **

**His little sister shook her head slightly. "No… it's Dahlia." **

**---**

**Lena awoke, yet again in her bed. Everything that had just happened coming back to her. She was going to tell Mahad about what happened in bed, then… as she was explaining it… **

**She just felt Dahlia scream… she **_**felt **_**her… why? Was she okay? Well obviously not… she screamed, why would she be? **

**She could hear whispered outside her door, then footsteps walking away. She got out of bed and went to the window, wiping away dust. **

**Mahad was pacing back and forth, Shoomdai talking with him. **

**She could just get bits and pieces of what they were saying. **

"**I bright her hear to keep her safe… but now she's in pain… that look she had… it wasn't… Lena. I'm not used to her being hurt like that…" **

"**I'm sure it's just got to do with her powers Mahad, it's not like Sejins don't have weird stuff about them." **

**So she was messed up because she was a Sejin? Because she had powers? Just then the door opened and Haniko stepped in. "Oh… are you feeling better?" **

"**Yes." **

"**I brought you some water." the girl handed her a cup. After Lena gulped it down she continued. "I'm not sure how your powers work Lena… but that… the way you acted… what happened?" **

"**Dahlia's hurt." Lena said seriously. "We should be out looking for her, we have to go back to Puerto Angel, contact Cortes." **

**The older girl's face looked saddened after that. "Oh… you'll be leaving?" **

"**We have to." Lena nodded.**

**Then the other two came in. **

"**Are you okay?" Mahad walked over to her, grasping her shoulder. **

**She nodded. "Mahad, We have to go back, we need to see if Dahlia is okay." **

"**I brought you some water." the girl handed her a cup. After Lena gulped it down she continued. "I'm not sure how your powers work Lena… but that… the way you acted… what happened?" **

"**Dahlia's hurt." Lena said seriously. "We should be out looking for her, we have to go back to Puerto Angel, contact Cortes." **

**The older girl's face looked saddened after that. "Oh… you'll be leaving?" **

"**We have to." Lena nodded.**

**Then the other two came in. **

"**Are you okay?" Mahad walked over to her, grasping her shoulder. **

**She nodded. "Mahad, We have to go back, we need to see if Dahlia is okay." **

**---**

"**Cortes, come in." Mahad spoke into the communicator on the dash quickly. "Cortes, come in." **

"**Mahad, is that you?" Wayan questioned, he seemed rather surprised. **

"**Yes we're fine, Lena's fine. Lena thinks…" he sighed. "Lena thinks Dahlia's hurt, she's okay right?" **

**There was a long pause of silence. "Where are you Mahad?" the man's voice was serious. **

"**It doesn't matter. I just want to know if Dahlia is okay."**

"**They left last night, looking for you. We just lost contact with them a few minuets ago." **

**Lena looked at her brother worriedly. "We're on Bablonia Wayan." she sighed. "We'll go look for them."**

"**Alright, I'll try contacting Cortes again. Be careful." **

**Before her brother could argue she switched the communicator off. "We have to go Mahad." **

**He stared at her long and hard. "I'll be right back." he sighed, pulling out of the Hyperion. **

**She watched as he jogged off back toward the house. Haniko and Shoomdai were there, both looking rather gloomy. **

**Mahad shook Shoomdai's hand, then hugged Haniko. Lena pulled up out of the ship and waved as he jogged back. **

"**Why do I feel like I'll regret this?" he jumped into the drivers seat. **

**She didn't reply.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Cheng." Cortes whispered, peering out of the Saint Nazaire. "They're coming." **

**Cheng looked up. "Now?" **

"**Now." the captain nodded. **

**As if he'd been signaled Cheng removed a small metal door from under the main controls, ducked in and started switched some wires. **

"**How long?" Cortes questioned as two of the S22's came nearer. **

"**Ten seconds." Cheng muttered, fixing the re-wiring exactly what Cortes had told him to.**

**The S22's were pulling up beside the ship now. **

"**Cheng." Cortes growled. "I need those guns." **

"**Five… four… three…" Cheng covered his ears. **

**A moment later a creaking noise came from the side of the ship. Cortes stumbled outside, peering over the edge of the railing.**

**A few feet below him small openings were appearing in the side of the ship, then long black metal cannons came out, readying for fire. **

**Corte smirked. "Fire!" The cannons went off, only a few of them working. Since the ship was tipping only a couple actually hit the S22's causing the Sphere ships to rock back and forth, but unfortunately they didn't do much damage. **

**Even though he'd only ticked the Sphere off more, Cortes couldn't help but feel proud that his ship actually still worked.**

**The S22's still though, came back up next to the ship, long ramps extending onto the deck. **

**Cortes grasped the new gun he'd come to find inside and aimed it at the S22's door. **

**It slid open, revealing Diwan. She strode ou onto the ship, ignoring his ominous weapon. **

"**Hello Cortes." she said coldly. "I'm sad to say I was hoping to find you dead. But of course that's not what I've come for. Is it?"**

**He didn't reply. **

"**What are you doing so close to Bablonia?"**

"**That's non of your bloody business." he growled, raised the gun more firmly toward her. "And I do know what you want, you can't have her." **

"**Cortes you fool I know Lena's not on board. Don't you think I would have sensed her?" with a flick of her hand his gun was fliying across the deck. He didn't even flinch as she strode toward him. **

"**But something tells me she'll be on her way soon." **

**---**

"**Mahad," Lena stared at the monitor thoughtfully. "It says the Saint Nazaire is up ahead… but it's not moving." **

"**I can see why." he stopped the Hyperion immediately. "Look." **

**When she looked up she felt herself go cold. "Those are S22's… why aren't they moving?" she could just see the small white ship just floating there, come tilted, but there were two at the Saint Nazaire already. "We should go help." **

"**No." **

"**Mahad-"**

"**Lena those Sphere ships aren't on the monitor. That means they've got some kind of device like Blue Sky. That's not good. We could be surrounded right now." **

**Lena looked around the ship, but all she could see out there was endless clouds. "But we can't just let them…" **

"**We won't Lena." he slowly flew the Hyperion forward. "But I don't want you to get out unless you have to. If it's just a few brigs I can take care of them." **

**She sighed. "Okay."**

**---**

**Cortes watched as the brigs dragged both Cheng and Dahlia from the bridge and down to where he was being held. **

**Dahlia didn't seem fully conscious and Cheng struggled under the brig's massive arm. **

"**I'm going to ask you a few questiong Cortes. I'll tell you whether your right or wrong, but answer truthfully." Diwan paced back and forth in front of them. "We already know Lena's not here, I'm expecting the answer is that she's on Bablonia?" **

**He didn't reply. **

"**Your in no position to act refuse." she raised her glowing hand toward Cheng. "Now tell me. Where is Lena?" **

**He clenched his fists. **

**Diwan's hand grew brighter as Cheng started to rise off the ground. **

"**Don't." Cortes stepped forward. "She's… she's on her way to Karzhem."**

"**Don't take me for a fool. I know she doesn't know where Karzhem is and even if she did you wouldn't be here right now." **

"**What makes you think you know my crew?" he glared at her. "Radio the prison yourself. I'm sure they're under attack right now. Why do you think we're here? You walked right into our trap Diwan. I was hoping to distract someone more important but… well, oh well." he let out an amused laughed when her face reddened. **

**She'd let Cheng back down now, but he was sure she'd thrown and energy blast at him any second. **

**Diwan raised her hand over her shoulder, signaling for a brig. "Bring me a communicator."**

**The brig walked off, back to his ship. A couple minutes later of Diwan and Cortes glaring daggers at each other, the brig reappeared. **

"**You hunk of junk." she snatched the communicator away from him. "Commander." she spoke into the phone like gadget nicely. **

"**What is it Diwan?" Oslo's annoyed voice came through. "This better mean you have captured Lena." **

"**Well…" she stuttered, causing Cortes and Cheng both to smirk. "Not exactly, we have… reason to believe she might be on her way to… Karzhem." **

"**Where did you receive this information?"**

"**Cortes sir." she suddenly seemed small and helpless. **

"**Diwan you fool, there's no one anywhere near the prison." he snapped, then his communicator clicked off. **

**Her hands started to glow, shattering the phone to bits. "You just made a very bad mistake Cortes." she growled. "Next questiong. What happens when normal people, like you, make special people, like me mad?"**

**He just stared at her, motionless. **

"**No one?" she returned to her pacing. "Let me refresh you memory." she stepped toward Cheng, raising a glowing hand toward him. **

**In the instant Cortes lunged toward her a low buzzing noise swooshed over head, a moment later the S'22's were hit with energy blasts, they smashed into each other, going up in flames. **

**Cortes slammed into her, her glowing hand hitting him on the back and sending him flying a few feet. **

**He smashed into something hard. A brig. **

**---**

"**We got them Lena!" Mahad let out a 'whoop' of triumph. **

"**We still need to help Cortes and the others." she reminded them, craning her neck to see the others as the flew past again. "That's Diwan." she squinted. "Mahad I need you to drop me over there." she pointed toward the bridge roof.**

"**No, we agreed you wouldn't go out-"**

"**Unless I have to. There is no way you can take care of Diwan and the brigs. I'm going." **

**He looked from her to the Saint Nazaire next to them. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he flew up over the bridge roof. "Go!" **

**The hatch flew open and Lena jumped, landing gracefully, with the use of her powers, on the bridge roof. "Hey Diwan!" She yelled down to the woman. "Looking for me?" **

**The Sphere woman's head snapped upward, glaring. A moment later she jumped forward, a blue light surrounding her arms. She landed in front of her. **

"**Nice to see you Lena. Lovely evening isn't it?" she threw both hands forward, sending rays of blue light flying. **

**Lena swerved avoiding the attack. **

**---**

**Mahad pulled the Hyperion up next to the Saint Nazaire, jumping out immediately, throwing his boomerang. In which decapitated the brig which, at the moment, was raising a glowing cannon arm at Cortes. **

"**Miss me?" he asked, running up to his captain. **

"**When we get back to Puerto Angel you'll be on washing duty for a month." the man growled. **

"**Oh it could be worse. Instead of the Hyperion I could be washing the Saint Nazaire." he shrugged, throwing his boomerang again. **

"**I'll keep that in mind."**

**Mahad stopped abruptly. "I've got to stop doing that." **

**Cortes picked up the gun he'd been using and starting firing, causing several holes to appear in one of the brig's chest. **

**Mahad could see the excitement in his captain's eyes. The thrill of taking down a few brigs. He stepped backwards, bumping into something… no, someone. **

"**Dahlia." he looked down at her surprisingly. She was attempting to pull herself away from the fighting, but the bandage wrapped around her confirmed she was badly hurt. **

**He tucked his boomerang away for a second, bending over and grasping behind her arms, hauling her away. **

"**I'm fine," she grunted, attempting to shake him off. "Go help Cortes." **

"**You need help." he insisted. **

"**Mahad-" she shoved him backwards, just as a laser blast flew past. "Am I going to have to baby-sit you all the time? Go help Cortes **_**now**_**." she refused to let him help her again. **

**He sighed, pulling his boomerang back out. "You sound like my mother." **

**---**

**Lena ducked, dodging one blow, but the second hit her, sending her flying backwards, nearly sliding off the roof, considering it was tilting. If she were to fall she'd fall into the piles and piles of broken metal and glass at the front of the ship. **

"**Scared Lena?" Diwan slowly walked toward her. "You're not doing as nearly as well as I excpected." she threw her hand forward. **

**Lena caught the attack and sent it back. "Leave us alone!" she yelled, throwing a full blast of energy forward. **

**The woman skid back several feet, coming to the other end of the roof, she tipped, but didn't fall. **

"**You insolent brat." she growled, throwing more and more attacks. "Your worthless, I don't understand why Oslo needs you anyway." she was mad, really mad. **

**A huge blast sent Lena flying backwards, off the roof and into down toward the piles of metal. **

**Diwan ran forward. She couldn't let the girl die, but when she peered over the girl was gone. "Lena…" she jumped down, slowly. "Where are you?" she landed lightly, but slipped on several shards of glass. She let our a frustrated growl. "So…" she called out. "Your playing hide-and-go-seek while you friends out there are taking the hit? Maybe we're not much different after all." **

"**I'm not like you!" she stepped out from behind a large metal beam, throwing an attack. **

**The older woman spun around and threw hers as well. The two massive amount of energy collided, causing a massive explosion. Lena flew backwards, slamming into the beam. **

**---**

**The ship rocked, sending Mahad falling forward into a brig, in which flipped over the rail, falling into the unknown of Skyland. **

**He flipped as well, grasping the railing before falling, he hung there. The ship tipped more, but didn't turn over. **

**Mahad managed to pull himself back up, just in time to catch a falling Cheng. **

"**Nice to see you buddy." he pulled the boy away from the rail. "And as much as I'd like to chat I'm a little busy, so why don't you go help Dahlia?" **

"**I was." Chena snapped. "But that explosion… it wasn't a S22 or anything. That was Sejin, Mahad." **

**He looked at the boy for a good long second. "Go to Dahlia, I'll be back." he stumbled forward on the unsteady ship. **

"**Cortes!" he yelled to the older man as he dodged several shots from a brig. "Where's Lena?" **

"**I saw her and Diwan up near the bridge." he replied, shooting the brig down. "Only a couple more left, I can take care of them. Go fine your sister!" **

**---**

**Diwan moaned, pulling herself up, her arm stingy madly. She clutched it angrily. **

"**You'll pay for that you brat." she growled, swaying as she looked around the area. "Where are you? Come out!"**

**An energy blast flew at her from somewhere, but she was quicker and stumbled aside. "You'll have to do better then that Lena!" she stood there quietly listening. She whipped her head up, staring at the girl whom stood above her, up at the bridge. "There you are." she threw her good arm up, sending an attack. **

**Lena dodged, huffing. She was tired, that was good. The girl jumped back down, landing with a rather hard thump.**

"**You're getting tired Lena, why don't you just hand yourself over now?" **

**The girl looked up at her angrily. "No." **

"**Fine then." Diwan's arm grew brightly, creating a massive balls of Sejin power, with an angry cry she threw it forward, striking the girl and sending her flying backwards. **

**The woman triumphantly strode over to her, raising her up in the air with her glowing hand. "Yes." she sighed relieved, the girl struggled, but was unable to escape. **

"**Bring me a ship." Diwan spoke into her communicator quickly, then jumped up to the upper level, the girl still in hand. **

**As the S22 drew nearer she waited. When it docked she started up the ramp. **

"**Hey!" someone yelled from behind her, a moment later something hard struck his in the leg. **

**She collapsed, the girl being able to break free from her grasp ran for it. Diwan stood back up, turning around and glaring at the girl's brother. "You little-" **

**He threw the boomerang again, just barely striking her head. But Lena threw her hand up, using a basic attack, which struck the woman and sent hurt staggering backwards, and off the ship. **

**---**

**They stood there for a second, in silence. **

"**Is she…?" Lena questioned quietly. **

"**Let's not wait around to find out." Mahad grasped his sister's hand, pulling her away. "We need to get out of here." **

**---**

"**Mahad, get over here." Cortes had one of Dahlia's arms over his shoulder, pulling her toward the Hyperion. **

**The boy took her other arm. When she sat down in the small ship she sighed. "What about the Saint Nazaire?" **

**Mahad looked to Cortes. "We could try to get it to work but…" **

**The captain shook his head. "No, we need to go. I'll be right back." he sighed, turning and limping back to the bridge. **

**When he got there he gazed over the ruined yet amazing ship. The one he'd had so many advetures on. With his brother, his crew… Marcus. **

**He staggered over to the far wall, where a glass case was busted. He pulled the ax from it's container. "Antique." he mumbled turning back toward the control panel. Without another word he brought it down hard, creating a huge gash in the controls. "My ship will not be used by the Sphere." he continued on, to the captain's chair and steering wheel. **

"**Cortes!" Cheng stood in the doorway. "What are you-?" **

"**Cheng, I need you to rewire somethings for me." he gestured for the small metal door under the destroyed controls. He'd made his decision.**

"**Oh… okay." Cheng looked at his captain uneasily. "Whatever you say." **

**---**

**Mahad watched as Cortes and Cheng made their way back to the Hyperion. "Mahad," Cortes slid into the passengers seat. "I hope this ship of yours can go fast." **

"**Are you kidding?" the teen laughed, switching the Hyperion on. With a jerk of the wheel it shot forward, swerving a bit then turning back around. Away from the Saint Nazaire. "So did you take care of the ship?" he asked glancing back behind them. **

**Cortes smirked. "Yes." **

**The ship jerked to one side a moment later, as a shock wave struck them. **

"**What-" Lena peered back behind them. **

**The Saint Nazaire was completely on fire, it's metal outer skin falling apart. "Cortes…" she stared wide eyes at the destroyed ship. **

**---**

**Diwan stared up at the explosion, bits of the Saint Nazaire falling down to the small piece of block she stood on. **

"**Diwan." her communicator rang out. She slowly pulled it up to her face. "Yes… commander?" **

"**Do you have Lena?"**

**She sighed. "No sir." then switched it off.**

**---**

**The Saint Nazaire was far beyong sight now, as the Hyperion made it's way home. **

"**Beautiful evening, isn't it?" Cortes muttered. **

**---**

**A/N: Lame plot I know, I was jsut really bored and could't think of one. So I suppose if you liked in then review please. P.S: i had lot's of doubts about Cortes not going to find them immediatly, along with several other things. Oh well. Thanks. **


End file.
